


Lovely Deals

by YellowSniper64 (orphan_account)



Series: Destiel/Sabriel Short Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x08 spoilers, Angst, Deals, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sam Ships It, The Empty, Well - Freeform, jack ships it, no happy ending, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: >>Spoilers for 14x08<<Cas made a deal, a very stupid deal. He just wishes to be free from the stress of it all and to have his family back together. Sam and Dean decided it's time for a break, anyway, now that their family was back together....For now...(Written with my best friend, Anya, who will probably help with a lot of my stuff. She doesn't have an AO3 acc though...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LPCollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPCollins/gifts).



> BETTER TURN BACK NOW IF YOU REALLY HAVEN'T SEEN 14x08 OF SPN YET!!!

~~_ "You see, I meant what I said. I want you to suffer. I want you to go back to your normal life, and forget about this, and forget about me, and then when you finally give yourself permission to be happy, and let the sun shine on your face; That's when I'll come." _ ~~

 

Castiel breathed in deeply as he realized what The Empty has said. They  _ will  _ take him once he’s given permission for himself to be happy. There’s only one person who makes his day a little better; Dean Winchester. Castiel knew that. He knew Dean was the only one who makes him truly happy. If he had to die happy, it had to be with Dean.  _ It had to be. _

Castiel was also aware of the fact that he should tell Dean of the situation. Yet, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t be able to deal with a worrying Dean. Then again, worrying would be best case scenario. Knowing the Winchester, he could also be furious. There was no way Castiel could tell him, even if he was the only one who would lead him to his demise. 

“What if I tell Sam first?” Castiel thought. For a moment he thought it was way too risky, but after a while, he started considering it and listing the things and scenarios that would happen if he were to tell Sam. “ _ Sam is caring but… I don’t know whether I should tell him or not”  _ Castiel thought to himself. Sam Winchester is the type of person who’d keep Castiel’s secret yet confront Castiel to go and tell Dean about it. His mind was reeling, and he came to the conclusion that he was overthinking things. This was a matter he wouldn’t… probably wouldn’t have to face for a while. The deal was done, and the outcome couldn’t be avoided, so there was no use in getting worked up over it. Worse comes to worse, Jack will be able to explain the deal. Castiel would only hope Dean wouldn’t blame himself for his death, and get it through his thick skull that he was able to make Castiel happy, and that being upset would mean nothing. The angel was basing everything off ‘hope’ for the moment, but decided to put more of his attention to Jack, who could now live because of this. Jack, on the other hand was a little confused as to why a soldier of the Garrison would give up his own being to save Satan’s child. Though he knew Castiel was more of a father figure than his own biological dad, he still wouldn’t consider himself to be worthy of Castiel’s care and love. So yes, he was a little confused. 

Castiel barely registered the look in Jack’s eyes, instead asking, “How are you feeling? Alright?”

Jack, though hesitant, nodded in response. It was a weird feeling, being brought back. He supposed the angel would’ve felt the same, having heard stories about his resurrections before the one Jack had caused. Seeing that the nephilim wasn’t going to say anything, Castiel gave an acknowledging nod. “Good, let’s get you to rest, I’d guess you’d feel a little drained for the time being.” 

Castiel followed Jack into his room and tucked him in. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again soon after. As Castiel was about to walk past Jack’s doorway, He

heard heard the Nephilim say “Cas… where you about to say something?” which Castiel hesitantly replied “Jack, did you- were you wondering why I would save you?”. Jack subtly nodded. Castiel walked back to Jack’s bed and sat on it, facing towards Jack. “Jack… you’re family. You’re  _ my _ family. I had to save your life even if it means giving up my own. They care, Jack. Sam and Dean, they care about you. We all love you and we’d do anything to save your life.” Castiel started tearing up and noticed Jack was doing the same. “Now, go to sleep and don’t worry about anything. Okay? Goodnight Jack.” Castiel said, smiling through the tears. He walked out of Jack’s room, wiped his tears and proceeded to go to his room.

Jack was still confused. He had seen that Castiel was telling the truth, but why had he been crying? He wanted to make sure that the angel was ok, but was feeling as drained as had been mentioned. So, he did the only thing he thought in the moment before settling down. “I love you too,” he called after, aware that Castiel was still able to hear him. He wasn’t able to see the angel’s reaction, but could feel the warm, comforted aura coming from him down the hall. Jack smiled to himself in satisfaction before slipping off into a dreamless sleep.

Castiel then walked out of his room to get a book he was reading as he left it in the living room. He walked past the kitchen and from the corner of his eye, he saw Sam, drinking some whiskey while going through his phone. He stood there and paused for a moment until he decided to slip in and sit in front of the Winchester. 

“Sam, how are you holding up?” Castiel’s voice cut through the silence, evidently surprising the hunter.

“Oh- uh, hey Cas. I’m.. I’m doing better. I just feel uneasy. I see so many people die, and some of them keep coming back, but I know there’s going to be a day that they don’t…” Sam’s voice trailed off, gaze seeming let on the angel, yet having a distant look in his eyes. 

Castiel was silent, knowing all too well that was going to happen, hopefully later rather than sooner. “That is true. ‘Be grateful for what you have’ or whatever people try to believe. I’d say just keep looking forward.”

The young Winchester nodded, blinking himself back into reality with a somber expression. 

“And I also needed to talk to about something else. The Empty, i-it went for Jack. Sam, I couldn’t… I couldn’t let him go there,  I had to-”

“You made a deal!?” Sam asked.

“Y-yes but it was to save Jack. They said they’d take me once I give permission for myself to be happy. But with all that’s going on now, I don’t think that’s going to be any sooner… But I won’t let Dean know. I can’t-”

“I know…” Sam interrupted. “But Cas, letting him know when you’re about to be taken is going to be heartbreaking for him.”

“I know but… I can’t burden him with telling him that now. He needs a win, Sam. Not a burden.”

The hunter nodded again, not meeting Castiel’s eyes. Things had been such a mess lately, that what Cas was saying made sense, yet lies could only add on to it. Castiel refused to think of it that way, instead thinking about the worry he would bestow on Dean. Having Dean worry about him irritated him, but also made him feel cared for. Something as simple as knowing Dean cared about him made Castiel feel better, and he wasn’t ready to give in to any of that. Not yet. If happiness was going to be his way of going down, then he hopes to have it actually mean something. The more time he can spend with Dean, with his  _ family _ , the better it would be for him, even if he has to put himself through emotional abuse to keep this going. 

Before Castiel goes out of the kitchen, he wished Sam goodnight and went to the living room to retrieve his book. As he walked back to his room, Castiel was thinking about the right time to tell Dean about his ‘deal’. He shook his head and decided that when the time is right, he’ll tell Dean Winchester.

He considered himself lucky to not have run into Dean through the halls. Wonder turned into worry; he hadn’t seen Dean leave, but he had spend most of the time with Jack. Quietly, he took a turn away from his room and sought out the older Winchester’s. Finding the door ajar, he opened it a crack wider to see the hunter sprawled out on his bed, sleeping uneasily. Castiel sighed to himself, making his way inside to press two fingers to Dean’s rather damp forehead, noticing an instantaneous calm expression fall over the sleeping figure. He couldn’t blame Dean for being so uneasy with everything going on. Deciding to keep an eye on him, he sat on the corner of the bed, watching the eased hunter. Castiel watched him for old time’s sake.

The memories of him and Dean are flowing back into his head. It’s the times where he played as an agent, to the time where Dean found him working at a Seven Eleven. He looked through those memories carefully, noticing every detail. When the sun shone on Dean’s face and made his bright green eyes and freckles show, the way Dean’s hair is messy after coming back from a hunt. As an angel, Castiel has much more of an advanced memory than a regular human does. It’s just those little things about Dean that makes Castiel’s world a little more brighter.

Castiel, positive that Dean was truly asleep, placed a light kiss on the hunter’s forehead as well. He did it without thinking, but it felt natural. He was confused by the urge to touch Dean, not in a sexual way, but just as a reminder that he was truly there. He let himself run fingers through surprisingly soft dirty blond hair, watching the rise and fall of Dean’s chest as he breathed, a continuous reminder that he was alive. Castiel ignored the thoughts that swam through his head with the fear that he would lose Dean if he lost the contact.

Castiel lifted a chair from the corner of Dean’s room to right beside his bed, trying not to make a sound and trying not to wake up the person he loves. He sat on the chair and continued watching over dean with a light expression on his face.  _ How are his eyelashes so curled?  _ Castiel thought to himself. He couldn’t help but think of that question. Castiel continued to admire Dean. The way his hand is forearm is placed under his head, Castiel closed his eyes to listen to Dean breathing and his snores. He then opened his eyes as he heard a shifting sound on the bed, thinking that Dean had caught him but it was just him rolling to the other side of his bed. Castiel then heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that if Dean had caught him, it would be awkward.

Yet there was still a part of him that wanted Dean to wake up, so he could see those dazzling green eyes. How those shining orbs could tell more emotion than anything the hunter would ever say or admit to. Castiel wanted to memorize every part of the hunter before him. As much as he hoped that the outcome would be a later occurrence, just the thought of the righteous man before him made him feel lighter, in a way he had only discovered from all those Netflix shows would be called love. He felt like a ticking time bomb, and wanted to tell Dean everything he could in a moment, never wanting to be too late, but he was enjoying the view of the hunter so calm, like his mind was at peace.

The next morning, Castiel and Sam were at the dining table when a groggy and hungover Winchester entered the kitchen in his grey robe. His hair was messy but Castiel found it adorable. “Hey sleepyhead, you want a greasy pork chop served in a dirty ashtray?” Sam asked. “How did you remember that?” asked Dean. “I don’t know, but do you want coffee or beer?” Sam asked. Dean paused before replying with “both”. Sam was completely and utterly confused. But he made what his brother wanted anyway. “Here you go” Sam handed the concoction to Dean. Dean made a surprised expression before shrugging and continued drinking the beer infused coffee. 

“Hello Dean,” the angel greeted, voice as steady as ever, despite the mess that his mind was in. Dean, still sipping his drink and unable to tell if he liked it or not, squinted over the rim of his cup, waving a little. It was clear he hadn’t processed that he was awake and walking around yet, to which Castiel gave him an amused smile. “How did you rest last night?”

The older Winchester was silent for a moment, before responding, “Surprisingly well.” 

Castiel had obviously left the room before Dean had begun to stir, but had made sure that he was relaxed throughout his sleep and could finally have a good night’s rest. The angel simply nodded, though. Dean didn’t need to be aware of the fact he had been watched throughout the night, especially since he had retaliated to the idea all the previous times.

“So get this…” Sam spouted out. “There’s a case for us in Malibu. I know it’s not our usual things having a case in a tropical state but this is our chance” Sam smiled. “Who cares. At least we get some hot chicks and booze. Pack up!” Dean added in. Castiel looked down as if he was disappointed when Dean said “hot chicks” but, you can’t really blame Dean for that. He doesn’t know about Castiel’s feelings.

As Dean left to pack, the angel asked the still-present moose, “Would you like me to go on the drive with you?” 

Sam didn’t have to stop to think as he responded, “You’re welcome to tag along. It’s great having back up, as well as the fact that you need a break. If you do come, though, we should probably get Jack as well, to keep an eye on him. I want to make sure he’s really alright…”

The hunter trailed off, refusing to meet Castiel’s eyes. He didn’t see the brief nod the angel gave, but could only assume the answer was yes as he heard “I’ll go ask Jack what he thinks.” 

Footsteps faded from the room, leaving Sam to sigh. They had only just got Jack back, but they would lose their angel in doing so. Dean would be crushed, more so than Sam, and there was no way around it this time; no more revivals.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean, as Sam and Castiel knows, is afraid of planes and flight. They’ve only been on a plane once for a demon case but it didn’t end as well as Dean expected. Dean was having a panic attack and breathing into a paper bag as Sam was patting his back, desperately trying to reassure him. 

“Dean.. Dean. Listen to me, you’ll be fine. The last flight we had was a bad impression and I’m sure no demons are on the plane this time” Sam comforts Dean. Sam tries to get his brother up on his feet and walked a couple steps until Castiel taps Sam on the shoulder and hands Dean to Jack, trusting him not to let his brother collapse again. “Sam, I can put sort of a... what you would call a calming spell on him before the flight,” reassures Castiel. The younger Winchester nodded slightly, grateful that they had Castiel with them.

Said angel approached Dean, thanking Jack for the support. He placed the hunter into his chair, then crouched to be at his eye level. “Dean, I’m going to calm down your mind, alright?” He knew that putting Dean under the spell would be for the best, but refused to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. Receiving a frantic nod, Castiel pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead, who visibly relaxed in his seat with a sigh. 

“I’ve calmed his mind, making him quite drowsy. He may be quite giddy and childish when he’s fully awake, but I can assure you that the spell is safe,” Castiel explained to the younger brother, who nodded in turn.

“I’ve never seen the childish side to him, so this may be interesting…” Sam already displayed an amused smile. 

Castiel has his seat assigned right next to Dean. As the plane was about to go on the runway, Castiel noticed that the older Winchester has his hands gripped loosely on the hand rest, which means that Dean was slowly going to sleep without realising it and he won’t realise that anything had happened either. So, Castiel puts his hand atop of Dean’s, making Dean’s hand hold the hand rest. Sam looked over to his brother’s hand and then up to Cas who was closing his eyes, not to sleep but to clear his mind. The rest of the two hour flight was just a restful slumber apart from Castiel who was looking out his window. He was imagining him and Dean on top of the fluffy white clouds, slow dancing and having fun. He snapped back to reality when the flight captain said “Alright, please make sure your seats are upright, your tables are folded and your windows open, we are now preparing for landing”.

Castiel looked to Dean, who was still dozing off, only to see Jack poking him lightly. Cas offered the nephilim a smile, nodding to let him wake the hunter up.

“Dean, we’re almost there,” he said, continuing to poke Dean.

Said hunter’s eyes fluttered open, then stared at Jack, who met his gaze curiously. 

“Are we flying?” Dean asked, receiving a nod in response.

“Yup, and you’re not dead, just like I said,” Sam piped up.

Dean had wide eyes, but this time not of fear. “Cas, is this how you feel? You used to fly, isn’t that cool? Did you ever get scared?” 

The angel he spoke to let out an amused chuckle. “It’s different for me.”   
“Can you take me flying?”   
Sam raised a brow at his brother, this really wasn’t like him.

“So you don’t trust planes, but you trust me to carry you?” Castiel asked, fully aware that Dean wouldn’t be so up to the idea when he was in his right mind. He was also aware that he couldn’t fly anymore (as Dean would have known, in his right mind) but he wouldn’t crush the hunter’s mood by bringing that up; he simply brushed the thought away.   
“Of course.” The older hunter smiled at him, eyes shining as he interrupted Castiel’s thoughts. 

After they landed, they presumed to go to their motel to put their stuff down and take necessary supplies for the case; fake ID badges, some “costumes”, and some weapons. Castiel only needed his angel blade but he has it with him at all times while Dean and Sam gathered their salt guns, their pistols and some salt since it was just a regular poltergeist case. 

Something dawned on Castiel. “Why go so far out for a case that someone closer could easily handle?”

“Well…” Sam hesitated to answer. “We also needed a break. A vacation of sorts, don’t you agree?”   
“Well, yes, but what about other cases?”   
“Like you said, there are other hunters that can take care of things. Relax.”   
Castiel finally nodded, then turned to Dean. “How do you feel now, with the aftermath of the spell? It shouldn’t be too bad, but I’ve never used it on a human before.” 

“Uhm… fine.. I gue- OOOH flowers!” Dean points out as he staggers to the location of hibiscus flowers. Sam stared at his brother confused and rolled his eyes once Dean started kissing the flowers. “Uhm… Cas… why is Dean kissing the flowers? You said childish behavior but not kissing flowers” Sam asked. 

“I didn’t know what to expect, apologies.” Castiel muttered. “Dean, we should get a move on, and probably get out of public for your sake.” 

Dean looked to the angel, then back to the flowers before picking them. He held them out to his angel when he approached the group, smiling as he said “For you.” 

Sam was smirking as Castiel flushed, taking them while muttering a small “thank you”. Jack turned to Sam, asking what that meant.    
“Giving flowers to someone is usually a sign of appreciation. That’s why people place bouquets at graves. But this is usually taken as a romantic gesture.” 

“Oh” Jack said. “I ship those thirsty yeeters” Jack smiled.  

“I shouldn’t have shown him those vine compilations” Sam whispered under his breath and shook his head. Dean walked groggily behind his younger brother and Jack with Castiel right beside the -what seems to be a very high- hunter, holding him up so that he doesn’t trip over himself. Suddenly, the then-slouched Dean Winchester stood straight (unlike his sexuality) and his eyes glowed green(-er than usual) for a split second, meaning the effects finally wore off.

He blinked, then looked around with squinted eyes. “I just felt a whole bunch of weird and no idea what happened or how much of it was in my head.”

That’s when his gaze met Castiel’s, noticing the flowers he held. The hunter opened his mouth, then closed it due to not knowing what to say. He averted his gaze, turning to Sam and ignoring the fact that he himself was blushing as well.

“Are you two done?” The moose of a man asked with a playful eye roll. When he received embarrassed nods, he continued, “I booked a proper hotel, good ratings and breakfast provided. There’s a pool out back and we’re in walking distance of the Westward beach. The family that the victim was with is currently staying with friends, so we can go, get the job done, then have a well deserved break. Sound fair?”

“Yea sure uhm… It’s a Wendigo case right? Sure, a little strange being out of Minnesota, or northern Michigan, but it should be easy. Light up that son of a bitch and we’re free to relax” shrugged Dean with a chuckle that Castiel deeply admired. “Team Free Will 2.0 back at it again” Dean added in with a smile.

“Shall we get going?” Castiel spoke up, tucking the small flowers into the pocket of his trenchcoat. 

Sam nodded. “Hotel or case first?”

“Hotel, drop extra stuff then head out. Are we driving?” Dean slung his bag over his shoulder again, oblivious to the fact that the angel kept his eyes on him. 

They put on their suits and their black overcoats, the ‘classic’ FBI get-up. They grabbed their guns and stuffed them in their waistline under their coats while Castiel was just sitting down, watching them get prepared for the case.

“So.. what exactly is the case?” Castiel asked. “I am aware that we’re hunting Wendigos.”

“Well, the news said a body was found with bite marks around the stomach area, and some dark ‘thing’ scampering away when the family entered. The bites big as a bear’s, only there are no bears near the area. So, we just need to see if it’s our type of thing and if not, let’s just chill around for a while.” Sam explained. 

The angel nodded, standing to join the hunters. The climbed into the car, starting the drive as Jack asked more about staying in Malibu, like why beaches were so interesting. It was Dean who answered the question, despite having never had a break long enough to go to the beach. 

“There are people who wouldn’t like it, like people who hate the ocean. But… I’ve always liked the idea of going because you can just run around, splash water at people, build sandcastles. You don’t have to worry about cleaning up messes, or anything like that. Usually, the weather is nice too; sunny and warm.”

Sam almost laughed out loud at the fact his brother didn’t mention anything about women in bikinis. Jack’s eyes were shining with awe, practically bouncing in the backseat and exclaiming how he wanted to go. Seeing Cas’ faint but genuine smile was enough for Sam to know why the angel hadn’t wanted to tell Dean; because Castiel knew what could make him happy.

They arrived at their destination after a half an hour drive. Sam and Dean walked up to the front porch, Jack tailing behind Castiel as they went to the neighboring house. 

“Do we have to talk to the neighbors?” Jack asked before anyone could knock. “I mean… can’t we just go in the house on ‘FBI business’ and find the Wendigo? It left the body there, right, so maybe it wants it’s food back?”

Sam considered it before nodding. The door hadn’t been locked when they got there. It seemed that Jack was right, though. The body that had been left alone at the scene was now fully in shreds across the floor of the dark house. 

“There!” Dean shouted, and the ugly creature moved more into the shadows. The four found him easily, having split up, and Dean was the one to finally watch it burn. It was easy, maybe too easy to some, but that was just his paranoia. For once, he could just have some free time, without having to worry about the world ending. The others met with him shortly after, and they were done. They were actually  _ done _ , and could be happier freely. They made their way out of the house, calling services to come clean out the house before the family could move back in. 

It was mostly silent on the way back to the hotel, where they planned to get changed and head out again. Sam was smart enough to buy swim-gear for Jack, and Cas had taken care of his own. Sunscreen was also something that did not get forgotten, as the two hunters had bad experiences from summer hunts as kids that they learned from.

The sun was still rather high, the air was warm with a slight breeze, and the waves were crashing against the sand.  _ There was no way this day could get better _ , the eldest hunter thought to himself. 


End file.
